Independence
by blueskiesahead
Summary: There are many stories within the story.  Now playing: Their relationship went in reverse at full speed.  Rachel is convinced that being friends with Fanny is an exercise in masochism.
1. Duplicity Pt 1

Title: Duplicity, Part 1

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Rachel, Harvey, various others

Prompt: #88 (school)

Word Count: 184

Rating: K+ for some light swearsies.

Summary: Rachel is an ardent student of the human condition. The Mackenzie house is an excellent classroom.

Author's Notes: Part 1 of 3, I don't own the characters, etc.

* * *

The shouts came up through the floorboards.

"Maybe if you hadn't invested my savings into canned sandwiches, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"_YOUR_ savings? The pre-nups say that those were our savings, and I made an executive decision in investing them!"

"Executive decision? This isn't the goddamn presidency, you lazy piece of-," Rachel tactfully covered Harvey's ears at this point, ignoring his mumbled protest of "don't touch me" and began to hum in an attempt to block the argument from her ears. Homework lay forgotten on her bedroom floor; sure, she was a good student, but she learned more about humanity in her home than she ever did in a classroom.

Her mom was angry. Duh, she thought, her mom's hard-earned money was invested in canned sandwiches. Her dad was indignant. He had taken a gamble and lost, and now his wife was angry. Rachel idly noted that Harvey was becoming indignant, too- the touching was starting to get to him.

The argument kind of quieted down after that; school was done for the day. The homework? Get a moral out of that.


	2. Duplicity Pt 2

Title: Duplicity, Part 2

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Rachel

Prompt: #89 (work)

Word Count: 209

Rating: K

Summary: She's supposed to be learning and making friends, but it's really just work. Nine to five workday? Try eight to three.

Author's Notes: Part 2 of 3

* * *

The bell rings for the end of lunch, so Rachel stashes her lunch box in her locker and heads off to math. She did paperwork while she ate again, and though she heard some whispers ("_Is that homework? What a loser,_" and "_Dude, not so loud. She's, like, a black belt in karate or something_.") it's ignored.

And she's a black belt in tae-kwon-do, thank-you-very-much.

At math the numbers swim and dance in front of her face, the answers to the problems staying just out of her reach. It's much, much harder than filling out mission reports and she wonders if she could sneak a few in while the teacher isn't looking. The kids partner up for some project and Rachel asks a girl to be her partner.

The girl looks her up and down and lets out a labored breath. "_Well_," the girl drawls, brown eyes full of something that is not contempt but not exactly friendliness, "okay." The okay is drawled out as well; Rachel thinks that this girl considers speaking to her work in and of itself.

The rest of the day goes impossibly slow, and by the time it's over Rachel's itching for freedom. Three o'clock is her favorite time of any day.


	3. Duplicity Pt 3

Title: Duplicity, Part 3

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Rachel, Fanny, Moonbase Staff

Prompt: #90 (home)

Word Count: 158

Rating: K+ for some light swearsies.

Summary: She's pretty sure her logic is messed up, but home to her is playing mother to thousands of children. Rachel wants her sanity checked.

Author's Notes: Part 3 of 3. I'm trying out this new prompt-challenge thing and some of them seem to match, so I decided I'd make little drabble-ish plotlines.

* * *

She's at the Moonbase by three-ten and congratulates her pilot on a new personal best. The doors from the docking bay to the bridge slide open and immediately she's swarmed by about twenty kids, almost all carrying various files and a few of them sporting "boo-boos".

"Numbuh 362-," one kid begins.

"Sir, could you-?"

Numbuh 65.3 drops a pot of hot chocolate on the floor and on to some files held by Numbuh 44. A fist-fight breaks out, which a few operatives cheer on and others attempt to stop.

The voices are swarming her and filling her head up to bursting until Numbuh 86 pushes through the mob. "EVERYBODY QUIET!"

Of course, the room falls silent. "Have a good day at school, sir?" Fanny asks out of the corner of her mouth as the pair troops down to the bridge.

Rachel gives a little smile and puts on her helmet. "It was okay. At least I'm home now."


	4. Full Circle Pt 1

Title: Full Circle, Part 1

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Bartie, Virginia

Prompt: #40 (sight)

Word Count: 121

Rating: K+ border-lining T

Summary: It's not love at first sight. They actually kind of hate each other at first.

Author's Notes: Part 1 of 6. Whoee mamma.

* * *

The first time they see each other they kind of _hate _each other on sight. Bartie thinks that her pigtails are stupid and girly. Virginia thinks that he's really annoying when he tugs on her pigtails and tells her exactly what he thinks. Arctic Base is awfully small when you're six years old and someone is trying to pick on you. Virginia takes to hanging out with that girl Fanny because even though she's also six she scares _everyone_.

Bartie comes up to pull her pigtails again one day and Fanny scares him so bad that he wets his pants.

Virginia does not even think about him for the next two years. Bartie can't stop thinking about her for that time.


	5. Full Circle Pt 2

Title: Full Circle, Part 2

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Bartie, Virginia

Prompt: # 37 (sound)

Word Count: 132

Rating: K+ border-lining T

Summary: She'll stick to candy guns, if you don't mind. In which Bartie is a wimp.

Author's Notes: Part 2 of 6.

* * *

Two years out of the academy and Virginia Sims- no, Numbuh 23- is already one of the top candy munitions engineers and has given her parents a good scare by saying that when she grows up she wants to make guns. She's walking down the halls of Moonbase for some reason or another when she sees some kid getting shaken down by Fanny. His pleas for mercy reverberated through the hallway and go unheeded by his tormentor.

"Numbuh 86, stop scaring that kid. He looks like he's going to-," Bartie Stork stared up at her with wild, pleading eyes. Virginia was taken aback for a second. "-wet his pants," she blurted out.

She walks away and leaves Bartie to his fate; kicking herself for thinking that he looked cute in that instant.


	6. Full Circle Pt 3

Title: Full Circle, Part 3

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Bartie, Virginia

Prompt: # 38 (touch)

Word Count: 149

Rating: K+ border-lining T

Summary: Her hand is calloused and small. His hand is smooth and large. It's a perfect fit.

In which Bartie toughens up, Virginia needs rescuing, and ass is kicked.

Author's Notes: Part 3 of 6. Takes place in Operation S.L.U.M.B.E.R. The fight scene is total bull, since I was not going to watch an entire episode again just for about a hundred words.

* * *

He's fighting a teen, she's fighting a teen and Bartie has to hold back a wild laugh because this is the most fun he's had in _ages_. Kick and punch, roll and duck- he's lucky not to have lost bone mass in space. Virginia is mirroring his moves on the other side of the platform as the battle rages and he spares a glance- and some teen must have gotten lucky because she's falling-falling-falling.

Bartie sprints across the platform and grabs her hand (small, calloused) in his (large, smooth) and thinks, "_perfect fit_". Virginia gives him a relieved grin, and it's like they _connect_ and that moment, and next thing you know Bartie's swung her up and around to let her deliver a solid kick to the nearest teen's jaw.

"Let's be friends," she said when the battle was over.

And you know what? They were still holding hands.


	7. Full Circle Pt 4

Title: Full Circle, Part 4

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Bartie, Virginia

Prompt: # 36 (smell)

Word Count: 141

Rating: K+ border-lining T

Summary: Oh god oh god oh god- Virginia is pretty sure she's lost her mind because there is nothing that should smell as good as Bartie does.

Author's Notes: Part 4 of 6.

* * *

They start hanging out after that one night. Just regular (kind of crazy kind of awesome) kids stuff, really, and it's one of those times when it hits her. Bartie smells _awesome_.

He'd been giving her a piggyback ride and she had just buried her face in his hair at something he said (about some boy she had mentioned from school- Bartie's still annoying _sometimes_) and had just thought "_oh, wow_," because what else are you supposed to think when your friend's hair smells like pretty much everything you like- apples and soap and pine trees and a bit of sweat- and her brain kind of shuts down. Completely.

"Gin?" he asks and she wants to blush like crazy when he says her name like that. And no-no-no she does _not_ like-

But yes-yes-yes. There's no going back from there, hun.


	8. Full Circle Pt 5

Title: Full Circle, Part 5

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Bartie, Virginia

Prompt: # 39 (taste)

Word Count: 176

Rating: T for this one, I think

Summary: Her tongue is in his mouth for less than a second. He wishes they could be together for the ages, but the kid wearing the colander says no.

Author's Notes: Part 5 of 6. And guess what, Pandora put on "Toxic" by Britney Spears just as I started writing this. I think it's a weird omen. And then "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3. Weird.

* * *

He's older than her and she should have known this day was coming- it breaks his heart to see her crying but he gives her a brave smile and a hug. A thought occurs to him at that moment. It's not supposed to be anything more- it's the quick press of his mouth on hers and Numbuh 85 screaming in the background to spur her to action.

She presses harder and threads her hands through the hair at the back of his neck (the same she buried her face in so many lifetimes ago) and for a second he puts his tongue in her mouth.

Bartie is not even going try to describe what her mouth tasted like. Years of regret and hopes coming crashing down and he had planned on saying something smooth and cool, like "see ya round, kid" but what really comes out is:

"Love you."

Virginia starts to cry again. "You too, Bartie. You too."

They decommission him first, then her. And they do not see each other for another ten years.


	9. Full Circle Pt 6

Title: Full Circle, Part 6

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Bartie, Virginia

Prompt: # 35 (sixth sense)

Word Count:

Rating: K+

Summary: The story restarts. They've been here before and they both know it.

Author's Notes: Part 6 of 6. Psychedelic, no?

* * *

Bartie Stork is really clumsy. At least, that's what Virginia thinks. And they let people like this to Penn State? What a joke. Her coffee- and his- are spilled on her new sweats and she wants to flip him off and get on with her life.

He looks up at her with these wild pleading eyes and she feels like she's been here before. And she can't look away and somehow knows that he smells like apples and soap and pine and sweat, and that his hand fits perfectly with hers.

Bartie can't look away either and knows that she likes guns and gumballs, and that she tastes (so so so unbelievably) nice and that she's supposed to be (got to be, _has _to be) his best friend in the world. Oh, and he also kind of _loves_ her.

"Wanna go out with me?"

And so it begins again. They'll be writing their own ending this time, though.


	10. Day and Night Pt 1

Title: Day and Night, Part 1

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Numbuh 74.239

Prompt: # 73 (light)

Word Count: 119

Rating: K+

Summary: They are an odd pair. The first boy is the passion, the idealist, the dreamer, and the believer.

Author's Notes: Part 1 of 2. I noticed a distinct lack of fiction about those instrumental in the GKND on Earth. None, to be exact.

* * *

74.239 sounds like it would be the codename for a pragmatist, a strategist, or a ruthlessly calculating child. Its owner is the exact opposite. He is one part of a two-boy team tasked with finding an operative to fight adulthood in the galaxy, but out of that team he is the ultimate believer in the cause, the one who dreams of ideas that never see fruition.

He is the energy that keeps the partnership moving forward, the unbounded and childish energy that he seeks to protect and defend. He puts his beliefs above everything else and refuses to back down from a fight when those are challenged.

He is the light in the face of those who challenge them.


	11. Day and Night Pt 2

Title: Day and Night

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Numbuh Infinity

Prompt: # 74 (dark)

Word Count: 128

Rating: K +

Summary: They are an odd pair. The second boy is the practicality, the realism, the manipulator, and the charmer.

Author's Notes: Part 2 of 2. Ever note how in later episodes (like, after I.T.) pretty much everyone interrupts or shushes Rachel? Such blatant insubordination led me to think that she was more of a figurehead by the end.

* * *

Infinity sounds like it would the codename of a dreamer, a believer in the infinite possibilities that life has to offer. In all actually the boy is a strategist in the pair, the realist, the one who makes his infinitely more childish partner's schemes a reality. He is a master of duplicity and underhandedness and children both gravitate and shy away from him.

They do not yet understand the world as more than black and white and are confused by how Infinity can thrive in those gray areas.

Infinity is the manipulator as well; he is the boy who turned Numbuh 362 (unbreakable, unbendable 362) into a puppet and a shadow of her former self.

He is the darkness that sweeps up and swallows those who challenge them.


	12. Gambit Pt 1

Title: Gambit, Part 1

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Nigel, Abby

Prompt: # 48 (diamond)

Word Count: 115

Rating: T

Summary: He was cool, once. Nigel ponders a missed opportunity.

Author's Notes: Part 1 of 4. Nigel is shipped with about any girl in the series, I've noticed.

* * *

Nigel and Abby sort of gravitated towards each other on that first day of kindergarten. He was cool (even fifth graders had to stop and admire his hair), she was cool (she looked so much _older_ than she actually was) and it was an inevitable friendship.

He thought about holding her hand once, but pushed the thought away as icky. And then he lost his hair. Yeah, Abby was still his friend, but for some reason Nigel never felt good enough to think about her like _that _again.

He doesn't fail to smile when he sees Hoagie try and hint to her that there's a great ice cream parlor on the other side of town.


	13. Gambit Pt 2

Title: Gambit, Part 2

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Nigel, Kuki

Prompt: # 47 (heart)

Word Count: 101

Rating: T

Summary: He has always been a proper gentleman. In which Nigel takes a gamble and invariably loses.

Author's Notes: Part 2 of 4. I was going to put this one first, but I decided that diamond would go better as the opener. Looked up what the card suits symbolize and all that for inspiration.

* * *

He is almost certain that Kuki is the only real (innocent, pure, childish) love he's ever had. If you could even call it love. She's just so- so- _kid-like_ and represents absolutely everything he fights for and believes in. So he edges closer her to her every day, opens up sometimes.

And then she repays the favor and trusts him with her deepest secret (so she thinks): she loves (l-o-v-e I love you) Wally more than anyone can imagine.

Nigel plays the part of gentleman friend well and watches Kuki and Wally go hand and hand to their inevitable happy ending.


	14. Gambit Pt 3

Title: Gambit, Part 3

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Nigel, Lizzie

Prompt: # 49 (club)

Word Count: 153

Rating: T

Summary: Being with Lizzie is an awakening of sorts. In which Nigel learns of the hearts and minds of women-girls.

Author's Notes: Part 3 of 4. Holy crap, it is hard to write in Nigel's point of view.

* * *

He meets Lizzie in the third grade. She's so, so different than any girl he's ever hung out with before: she hates to fight, she wears jewelry and dresses. Those years at Arctic base led Nigel to believe that all girls wore combat boots and colanders.

So they begin to date. And Nigel learns a few more things: girls want flowers. Girls want kisses and hugs. They want I-love-you's and yes dear's and your time and your heart.

Lizzie brings him back from his paranoia and his pseudo-war in exchange, though. It gets harder and harder to pull him away with the passing of every season, and when the computer goes rogue it's the final straw for Lizzie.

So far she was the only girl whose passing from his pantheon of romanticism was mourned. He sees her flirting like crazy with the barkeep at Lime Rickey's one night and internally wishes her luck.


	15. Gambit Pt 4

Title: Gambit, Part 4

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Nigel, Rachel

Prompt: # 50 (spade)

Word Count: 125

Rating: T

Summary: They are two of a kind. In which a pair of soldiers invariably find each other and an understanding.

Author's Notes: Part 4 of 4.

* * *

She's got a trench spade in one hand and a M.U.S.K.E.T. in the other and Rachel stumbled into the office and promptly collapsed on to the floor. She's covered in mud and grime and there's some dried blood spattering her pants. Nigel follows after, similarly bedraggled, and collapses besides her.

And they stared at the ceiling for the longest time. Nigel could feel his heartbeat still reverberating in his ribcage, fueled by adrenaline and by _something_ that said to roll over and face the girl next to him.

So he did, and blue eyes met brown.

"Hey soldier."

"Hey commander."

"Want to grab a sandwich after this?"

Nigel took pause. Maybe he still had one last gamble in him. "Why not?"

It was a start.


	16. Farewell Pt 1

Title: Farewell to Innocence, Part 1

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Fanny

Prompt: #61 (winter)

Word Count: 147

Rating: T

Summary: She is still ignorant of the world and its ways. Francine Fulbright becomes a soldier in the war of ages.

Author's Notes: Part 1 of 4. This is darker than I'd normally write.

* * *

They are young. Too young, really, when they go up to Arctic Base and begin to scratch the surface of the reality the Kids Next Door live in from the reality that existed when they were in kindergarten just a few short weeks ago. They are not kindergarteners anymore. They are cadets. They are the strongest, the fastest, the toughest, and Fanny is proud that she is one of them.

And then that new reality hits her.

There are kids in the med bay where she works that are missing legs. One girl lost half of her face to an explosion and spends her days wailing not for her mother anymore- just the morphine that takes away the pain. Fanny Fulbright, age six, has to tell a boy with a broken spine that he will never walk again.

She decides being a nurse isn't right for her.


	17. Farewell Pt 2

Title: Farewell to Innocence, Part 2

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Fanny, Patton, Rachel

Prompt: # 62 (spring)

Word Count: 125

Rating: T

Summary: She likes her title but she misses her friends. In which Numbuh 86 thinks she knows the world.

Author's Notes: Part 2 of 4

* * *

She's an officer now, officially. It's a title she relishes in, and the knowledge that she's the first girl who heads the Decomissioning Squad makes her proud. The world of the med bay is behind her and the world that gives the doctors purpose- that of the fight and the chase- is one that she is completely comfortable in. You don't need friends in this world. Just allies.

Fanny hasn't seen Rachel for weeks (it's top top secret and only 274 knows the full story) and Patton is pretty much a footnote in her memories of the Arctic. She hears trickles of news from other people ("_did you hear? That Numbuh 60 is now head of the Arctic Base,_" or "_he turned down that one girl again_") but never pays much heed.

If she knew better she would miss them.

She never knows how much they miss her.


	18. Farewell Pt 3

Title: Farewell to Innocence, Part 3

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Fanny, Patton

Prompt: # 64 (summer)

Word Count: 160

Rating: T

Summary: And it was like some psychotic mating dance. In which Fanny forgets the world.

Author's Notes: Part 3 of 4

* * *

362, 60, 86. They were the three top officers of their generation, and Fanny can't help but feel complete again. She's got her title _and_ her friends. So they hang out when they don't work.

And when it's just her and Patton they are sort-of kind-of more than friends. Numbuh 35 once had the gall to call it a psychotic mating dance, but she just punched him in the face and told him that he was one to talk.

Rachel is decommissioned before her time (her friends know that they just weren't _Numbuh 1_ and they live with that guilt forever) and then it's just the two of them against the world.

"Screw the world," Fanny had mumbled.

"Amen to that!" Patton clinked his root beer bottle against hers. And then there was some awkward kissing and basically the world was screwed because there was no way it was going to take on the combined talents of _Fanny and Patton_.


	19. Farewell Pt 4

Title: Farewell to Innocence, Part 4

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Fanny, Patton, Abby

Prompt: # 65 (fall)

Word Count: 150

Rating: T

Summary: They were the _best_. Don't mess with the best and the best don't mess. In which the world is remembered and the world is known.

Author's Notes: Part 4 of 4. I'm such a sap.

* * *

They'd made a break for it when the decommissioning squad came for him. It was easy, really; Fanny knew all of their moves and had been subconsciously planning for this day for years. Memories of fights, friends, _him_ (it came back to Patton a lot in the end) were more important than her honor.

Abby Lincoln (no. Numbuh 5. She's not their friend any longer) corners them at a market in Kiev and pleads with her. "Girl," the Supreme Leader rasps, "you was always loyal to the Kids Next Door before."

"We were loyal to Rachel!" Patton shouts and draws a M.U.S.K.E.T. "You and that traitor-" Numbuh 1's name has not been spoken in years- "took her away from us!

Fanny learned many things in the KND.

_Friends close and enemies closer._

_Manipulate. Use. Abuse. Do whatever it takes._

_Life goes on, with or without your memories._

All hell breaks loose in that instant and she wonders what would happen if she got caught.


	20. Boys and Girls

Title: Boys and Girls

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Numbuh 0, Numbuh 999

Prompt: # 27 (parents)

Word Count: 142

Rating: K+

Summary: It's more of a question of when than who. Supreme Leaders are almost guaranteed to fall in love with their top operatives.

Author's Notes: Another short story arc. Swamp Fox was Francis Marion, an American military commander in the Revolution who led troops on guerilla missions against Charleston. Desert Fox was the nickname of Erwin Rommel, the Nazi commander who led a successful guerilla campaign in North Africa until about 1943. I am quite the history nerd, you see. This was originally supposed to have a Nigel/Rachel companion but I didn't like how it turned out, so that might come out whenever I have an idea.

* * *

He's Numbuh Zero and at the same time he's _number 1_- there is no fricking way there's an operative more devoted to the cause than he is. And then she comes into the picture. Codename: Numbuh 999, civilian name: Emily. Pretty soon she's his top operative and he finds himself depending on her more and more as support for policies and missions.

She's like the half he didn't even know he had and he promotes her to Global Tactical Officer before anyone can blink because that girl just _understands_ guerilla warfare, probably better than the greats (he coins the nickname "Ice Fox" after a successful Arctic campaign to mirror the Swamp Fox and the Desert Fox).

And then there's another category to add to Numbuh Zero's mental file. Status: incredibly pretty. And he's pretty sure that's not going to change anytime soon.


	21. Medium Part 1

Title: Medium

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Ambiguous.

Prompt: #33 (too much)

Word Count: 147

Rating: T for mentions of death, blood, violence.

Summary: There's a fine line in battle between losing and dying. All operatives must learn to walk the middle; only then can they succeed.

Author's Notes: Part 1 of 2.

* * *

Heart thudding in a rib cage, and the girl can feel the red seeping through the chinks in her armor. She presses her hand lightly against where the pain is greatest and braces herself for the villain she had (so so so) stupidly decided to take on by herself. It's a man twice her size- even more.

She needs to get the hell _out of there_.

Looking down- it's five stories to the ground but there's another building just ten feet away. She can make it. She can live.

And then the man is back, and he's punching and kicking and she's just too weak now. Too much force behind a roundhouse to her ribs and she knows what's going to happen a split second before it does.

Punctured lung. Crushed ribs. Estimated time of recovery? Never. Because the man is walking away and she's all alone.


	22. Medium Part 2

Title: Medium, Part 2Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Sonya. Lee. After cannon.

Prompt: #34 (not enough)

Word Count: 172

Rating: K+/T

Summary: There's a fine line in life between loving and losing. Lee's got to learn to walk the middle.

Author's Notes: Part 2 of 2. P.S: I've been having writer's block. Anyone got requests? I'll take about five for various plotlines.

* * *

Sonya has the biggest, most innocent eyes he's ever seen. And she cries when it's dark and when it's cold but somehow when it comes time to fight she can turn those tears into unbridled fury. Hell, even Numbuh 86 was afraid of her back in the day. But it's Lee's job as her best friend to help her out when she cries, even though he'd normally stay out of it.

And one day he finds out she's crying over _him_ (she's weeping to some girl about how it's just enough to be friends anymore). He follows his instincts that time (he backs away slowly) and she unleashes the pain. Her nails are sharp (like claws) and Sonya doesn't have those innocent anymore- there are flames in them and he's pretty sure that he's a dead man walking.

He saves a life (his own) and a friendship (theirs) by kind of accidentally telling her that he'd really like to kiss her at that moment.

Well. Good thing Harvey wasn't there anymore, right?


	23. Astrological

Title: Astrological

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Numbuh 10, Numbuh 1

Prompt: # 45 (moon)

Word Count: 122

Rating: K+

Summary: She is not a field operative. Her cousin is. And she is going to fucking _kill him_ for destroying her tree house.

Author's Notes: Part 1 of 2. OH GOD tmcala I STOLE THE NAME. I am sorry.

* * *

Eva Roberts is by no means a field operative. She hosts the KNN for Pete's sake; it's her job to report on _other_ kids fighting. So when Numbuh 362 requests use of the Sector L set for the faked moon landing she wants to say no way, no how.

Numbuh 362 is even more intimidating with Numbuh 86 backing her up.

So her big-butted cousin who knows nothing about theatrics is put in charge of the mission (she thinks that he's _fooling around with the Supreme Leader_ if you know what I mean, because that's the way talentless people get ahead in the film business).

And then he wrecks her tree house.

Nigel Uno is definitely fooling around with the Supreme Leader.


	24. Decline

Title: Decline

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Numbuh 10, Numbuh 100

Prompt: # 45 (star)

Word Count: 421

Rating: T

Summary: In which Numbuh 10 learns of an operative's fate. They sat and watched the sky for a time, passing around a watered down beer and ignoring the things that made them cry.

Author's Notes: Part 2 of 2. This one goes out to RaidersEcho, who offered up the idea. And it is going to be longer than normal, I think.

* * *

Numbuh 10 is much cleverer than the average kid. She was able to find the old Numbuh 100, find his hometown, find his school and his new life as a Teen(z). And then things kind of went downhill.

"Come on, girlie!" some guy laughs (only a voice, really, and a vice-like grip on her arm because it was dark-dark-dark wherever the hell she was). "We only wanna have some fun, now."

She'd been picked up walking back from her last lead on Numbuh 100. It was a ragged town in the middle of cattle farms and oil fields and she wanted to run up to the people and tell them to _get out_. It was over there.

The teens who had her couldn't be older than sixteen and she would have felt a stab of pity for what a hellhole their lives were. Would have being the key, word, because now she was stuck in some shed in the middle of nowhere. Numbuh 10 knew she looked older than she was. And she was smart enough to know what was going to happen next.

The door burst open, though, and in walked another teen. This one is bigger than the scrawny guys holding her down (the light is only from the stars and the headlights of another truck, and she doesn't know what's going to happen now).

"Git. Away," the newcomer snarled, and the young teens looked at each other skittishly. "I said-," a metal bar swings around and clipped the one holding her, hard, in the head, "GIT!"

And there's blood gushing to the floor and someone's crying (it's her. It's definitely her) and warm rough hands close around hers and drag her up. "C'mon, girlie," the newcomer said, but his voice is so much softer that Eva is certain that he didn't say anything at first.

They sit in the bed of his truck for the longest time. And eventually Andrew takes out a can of watered down beer. (She knows because he's got these dog tags that jangle and catch the light like a kaleidoscope that projects his heart everywhere)

"You want some? I mean-," and apparently this man-child is not good with his words. "What's your name?"

She pauses. "Numbuh 10. Eva."

"Numbuh 100."

"So you remember?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

"The black eye- is that from the fight?"

"That's from my dad."

"Oh."

They sat and watched the sky for the longest time, taking swigs out of the can and talking about things that half-drunk people talked about. Andrew ignored her caked and runny makeup. Tara ignored the black eye.

If they cried, they never told.


	25. The Indigo Children Pt 1

Title: The Indigo Children Part 1

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Numbuh 85

Prompt: #11 (red)

Word Count: 212

Rating: T

Summary: They are young and strong but somehow they still need to find where they belong. A new generation of the KND begins. Patrick James Fulbright is the lovechild of a Care Bear and a leprechaun.

Author's Notes: Part 1 of 10. The MIKA song and an article about indigo children (Google it, it'd take too long to explain here) inspired this.

* * *

Paddy has always been- always will be- the sensitive one. If Sonya cries, he cries. Lee has a problem? No worries, man. Paddy is here to listen. And even Harvey will give the boy a grunt of acknowledgement.

"_Paddy, I've-," and the story comes out in sobs that a seven year old child usually wastes over a piece of candy. Numbuh 363 will die tomorrow. Harvey Mackenzie will never know. _

_Paddy Fulbright says nothing but does everything. _

He loves everyone and hates no one because they are a big dysfunctional family that just needs the right kind of love.

"_I want you to give this to him once I'm gone, Paddy. I'm not trustin' Shaunie with this kind of thing," Numbuh 86 is his big sister and he knows that she will die just as Numbuh 363 did last year. "Tell Patton that I lo-," and no more needs to be spoken._

_Paddy tells Patton before 86 becomes Fanny and for some reason she is not at the decommissioning chambers when her time comes._

_He gives her an extra big hug at home that night and becomes lost in her thick, red tangle of hair._

Paddy Fulbright becomes Supreme Leader at age nine because even Numbuh 5 can't argue with that logic.


	26. The Indigo Children Pt 2

Title: The Indigo Children Part 2

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Numbuh 84

Prompt: #12 (orange)

Word Count: 180

Rating: T

Summary: They are young and strong but somehow they still need to find where they belong. A new generation of the KND begins. Sacha Vladimiri Lee spoke through action.

Author's Notes: Part 2 of 10. The MIKA song and an article about indigo children (Google it, it'd take too long to explain here) inspired this.

* * *

Lee always wears a navy blue shirt, with a loud orange stripe that seems to proclaim his presence to the world, but it's never like that at all. When he first moves to Tacoma (_tah-coh-mah, Russian infliction on every syllable_) he is afraid to talk and be laughed at, so he doesn't.

_His grandmamma back in Russia once showed him a baby bird fallen from the nest._

"_Anren," she had said, "a baby bird will always learn to fly, even if it has to fall first."_

He meets four children (three boys, one girl) who need to learn to fly and he is worried that they never will. When they ask him to go to the Arctic which is _so heartbreakingly close to home_ to learn to be what he knew as the _Deti Po Sosedstvu_ he says yes.

"_KIDS NEXT DOOR RULE, sir!"_

He is certain that he knows to fly until Sonya Powell saves him from the grip of a man twice his size and triply mean.

"We're equals," she says.

"Cool," he gave her a smile. "Equals."


	27. The Indigo Children Pt 3

Title: The Indigo Children Part 3

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Numbuh 83

Prompt: #13 (yellow)

Word Count: 436

Rating: T

Summary: They are young and strong but somehow they still need to find where they belong. A new generation of the KND begins. Sonya Elizabeth Powell wins everything but gains nothing.

Author's Notes: Part 3 of 10. The MIKA song and an article about indigo children (Google it, it'd take too long to explain here) inspired this.

_

* * *

_

Breathe in-

It begins on a rainy day with two little boys who know where their lives are going.

"We're going to join the Kids Next Door!" Tommy had bragged, abrasive as ever. Paddy stood in the background attempting to be subtle but failing miserably. "Girls aren't _cool _enough to join."

Something about his nasally voice telling her she couldn't be a part set something off.

Tommy Gilligan received two broken fingers and a black eye, but Sonya figures she could have done worse.

A KND recruiter sees this and "Sonya Powell, age 6" is inserted in to the database for the first time.

_-breathe out. _

They meet Harvey a week later when recruiters invite them to check out the local base. She hears whispers about how he's really going somewhere because his sister is –get this- Numbuh 362.

She also hears him swear under his breath that he won't need his sister _ever again_.

(_he will need Rachel for the rest of his life, and she wants to cry that no one will ever see Numbuh 363- they will only ever see Harvey Mackenzie_)

_Breathe in-_

Lee was just that quiet, foreign kid new to the neighborhood, but when she looks at the little group that has accumulated since the KND came calling, she knows that Lee (_Sacha is a beautiful name and she loves the way he says it, but the big kids sometimes call each other by their last names and it just fits him to do the same_) is the last person she wants to join them.

He says "cool" when she asks, and Sonya can't help but smile.

_-breathe out._

She hates Numbuh 5 for many reasons. Numbuh 5 takes away Numbuh 363 and leaves in his place Harvey Mackenzie, a docile boy who is okay with touching but can't land his signature roundhouse kick that she knows can break ribs.

Numbuh 5 takes away Paddy and leaves in his place Numbuh 85, a strict, distant kid who can't always remember when he needs to stop leading and just be a friend.

(_Hey, Paddy-_

_-not now. I'm busy._)

She lumps the loss of Numbuh T and the creation of the Tommy with Numbuh 5 because she is a child and does not always understand that people sometimes do things of their own accord. The Tommy is so different from just Tommy that he has died to her by the time she is ten.

All she has left is Lee by then, so they face into the yellow sun together.

_Breathe in, hold your breath, and don't ever let go._


	28. The Indigo Children Pt 4

Title: The Indigo Children, Part 4

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Numbuh 363

Prompt: #14 (green)

Word Count: 288

Rating: T

Summary: They are young and strong but somehow they still need to find where they belong. A new generation of the KND begins. Harvey Theodore Mackenzie was in love with a girl named Sonya Powell, best friends with a boy named Lee, and protective of a boy named Paddy.

Author's Notes: Part 4 of 10. I'm really liking these, except now they're starting to get emo-ish. Maybe I'll do Tommy next, because he's so totally ridiculous that I can't possibly make it depressing.

* * *

Harvey Mackenzie has always wanted to be seen as his own person, and anyone who lumps him in the shadow of his sister earns his immediate dislike. That's probably why he is sort-of kind-of in love with Sonya, because she always sees him as more than a Mackenzie- to her he's Harvey.

"_I'm going to be the best one day," he says. "Show them that I don't need Rachel to be great."_

"_You already are the best, Harv," and Sonya gives him that quiet smile. "It takes more than that to be great, though."_

Lee is his best friend, hands down, because Lee knows exactly when to tell Harvey to cut the shit and get over himself. Harvey is neurotic and Lee is go with the flow and together they balance each other out and offer an understanding that is seriously screwed up but very much appreciated.

"_Cork it, Harvey."_

"_Duly noted and ignored, Lee."_

"_Not cool, sir."_

"_Whatever. We still going to the arcade later?"_

"_Definitely."_

Paddy seriously ticks him off, sometimes. No kid (especially one related to Numbuh 86) should be that cheerful. Ever. Like seriously. And that whole haircut incident? Puh-lease, what a little diva.

"_Aren't you going to come visit Paddy with us, Numbuh 363?" Sonya is all wide-eyed when he doesn't move to visit the hair hospital that night._

"_Nope," and the p comes out in a puff of air._

_Sonya looks like she wants to argue, but Lee gives a nod to him. "Cool, sir. See you later."_

_Mr. Boss's entire closet is dyed bright fuchsia the next day and for good measure most of Fanny's Rainbow Monkeys have crude mustaches drawn on them. _

_Numbuh 363 denies all involvement, but Paddy gives Harvey a big hug after everything gets back to normal. _

_Harvey pretended it never happened afterwards, but Paddy has to be stupid and gets him some green atrocity of a sweater as a thank-you._


	29. The Indigo Children Pt 5

Title: The Indigo Children, Part 5

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Tommy Gilligan/Numbuh T/The Tommy

Prompt: #15 (blue)

Word Count: 391

Rating: T

Summary: They are young and strong but somehow they still need to find where they belong. A new generation of the KND begins. Thomas Francis Gilligan has worn many hats during his childhood, but he is a hero for the ages.

Author's Notes: Part 5 of 10.

_

* * *

_

It begins.

Tommy Gilligan was seven years old and just wanted to be with his big brother. Is that so wrong? So he finds a group of kids in the area who all want to join the Kids Next Door and they all sign up together. While they wait for their letters to come (_all accepted immediately, but the letters take four weeks to come back_) they hang out and do kids stuff together.

They always come home with dirt coating their feet and smiles on their faces.

_HarveyLeeSonyaPaddyTommy._

* * *

Only four of them attend academy in the Arctic. Numbuh 60 learns Harvey Mackenzie is already well-versed in everything an operative needs to know, so Numbuh 363 is commissioned as an officer right away.

But the four of them fight of Father and at least twenty ice cream men, and when security footage reveals what they've done…

* * *

"_Numbuh 362, sir!"_

"_At ease, Numbuh 60."_

"_Look at this, sir."_

"…_I see. What do you wish to do?"_

"_Early graduation. Medal for bravery, and commissions for all of them, maybe Global Command recommendation for the girl."_

* * *

"_Sis… don't commission them. I'd like them… I'd like them to join me in Sector W. We'll be the best there ever was."_

* * *

They're back together for graduation, but now it's Numbuhs 363838485T and they are unstoppable. Even though Paddy is still trying to bite his butt after a stint as an Irish setter, everything is back to normal.

Sort of.

* * *

"_Thomas Gilligan, we regret to inform you that you have been officially discharged from the Kids Next Door. Your numbuh has been officially retired and your bravery commanded in the history books."_

* * *

He tells them all that he'll just freelance for a while. He dons a deep blue hat and a matching cape and runs off into the night.

* * *

One by one he watches them be edged out; first Harvey, then Paddy, Sonya went to the TND, Lee… no one knew, really. The kid just sort of disappeared one day.

The Tommy had a partner the next night, though. A quiet teen, clad in a ushanka and an old Russian military uniform. The Volk fought alongside the Tommy that night and every other night for a long time.

And if the Tommy noticed that the guy always hung around when the TND showed up, he never said anything.


	30. Interlude Pt 1

Title: Interlude

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: 85, 86, Shaunie, 60

Prompt: #93 (Thanksgiving)

Word Count: 169

Rating: K+

Summary: During the day they are enemies, but at night they're a family that cares. Expansion of prompt no. 11.

Author's Notes: Just a little holiday interlude. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! …belatedly. Just a continuation of the Farewell and Indigo arcs.

* * *

Patton resented many things in his life. There was the Splinter Cell, there was most girls, and there was the Decomissioning Squad, which was currently chasing him and one of the few girls he could stand at a breakneck pace. Another thing he resented was that the aforementioned girl was dragging him by the wrist at an even faster clip.

"We're gonna be late and if we're late Ah'll rip yer arm outta your socket."

That certainly put things into perspective.

Together they came to a house- modest and plain with windows that felt warm and inviting and like home. She gave his hand a squeeze and led him in.

A table was set and Patton had to smile for a few reasons.

Here was Patton the traitor, Fanny the bitch, Paddy the leader, Shaunie the follower, Boss Fulbright the villain and Missus Fulbright the mother and they somehow could all sit together without killing each other or destroying the house.

…that is until it was time for pie.


	31. The Indigo Children Pt 6

Title: The Indigo Children, Part 6

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: 363, 85

Prompt: #16 (purple)

Word Count: 193

Rating: T

Summary: They are young and strong but somehow they still need to find where they belong. Moments from the next generation. The commander is no match for the master.

Author's Notes: Part 6 of 10. I could have done Mushi/Sandy/that one girl from that one episode and the you know, but bleh.

* * *

"Harveeeeeeeeeeey," and instantly Numbuh 363's fingers clench at Paddy's thirty-third request for a visit to Lime Rickey's. "Why can't we go? There are purple fizzy drinks for half price!"

There are many reasons why Numbuh 363 will not take his sector to Lime Rickey's.

The first was professionalism:

"_We are Sector W, do you hear me! I do not want Global Command thinking we are a bunch of happy-go-lucky soda drunkards!"_

That particular speech was the direct result of reason number two, the pile-driver-and-lampshade incident that may or may not have resulted in a three-month ban from the speakeasy.

"_Twenty-nine bottles of Coke on the wall, twenty ni-"_

"_ARGH, shut UP, girlie!"_

"_Hey, are you dissing our friend?"_

_It took three doctors and four bottles of canola oil to get the kid out of that lampshade._

Reason number three was that Paddy held his soda much better than Harvey did. And according to Lee and a camcorder, soda-drunk Harvey was a big fan of ABBA.

"_DANCING QUEEN, YOUNG AND SWEET, ONLY SEVENTEEEEEN…"_

"_Cool."_

"_You're getting this on tape, right Lee?"_

But somehow Harvey breaks down after whiny request number forty-six (_man, he's getting soft_) and takes the sector to Lime Rickey's.

The enchilada-and-barstool-incident becomes legendary.


	32. Galactic Holidays

Title: Galactic Holidays

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Infinity, 74.239

Prompt: #96 (writer's choice: happy holidays)

Word Count: 300

Rating: T

Summary: Infinity and 74.239 celebrate the holidays

Author's Notes: Belated holiday special thing? Basically Galactic dumbassery.

* * *

"Happy Hanukah, Numbuh Infinity sir!"

Numbuh Infinity regards the menorah, dreidel, and blue-and-white wrapped presents (not to mention the matzah- so much matzah that after that year he can never look at the stuff again) with what can only be described as "polite disgust and mild irritation". But don't worry, he was seething on the inside.

"Numbuh 74.239," pinch the bridge of the nose, let out a sigh, "I don't know if you remember last year, but for what feels like the millionth time I am going to say: I am not Jewish. I have never been Jewish nor will I ever be Jewish, alright?"

"But Sammy Davis Jr-"

"I'm not black either, okay? It's just a disguise! I'm like the Doctor from Doctor Time Space in the Continuum."

"Well, are you at least going to play dreidel with me?"

Infinity manages to fleece the kid of thirty dollars and a couple of rupees before calling it a night.

* * *

Somehow Christmas is worse- his office is covered blinding Christmas lights and the tree in the corner is getting pine needles all over his carpet. That, by the way, he just finished cleaning the matzah crumbs out of.

"Merry Christmas, Infinity," Numbuh 74.239 looks proudly at his handiwork. "I went ahead and decorated your office since you obviously didn't have time."

"Or maybe… I just didn't want to!"

"But I thought since you're not Jewish and all, you celebrated-"

"IDONOTCELEBRATECHRISTMAS."

"…want some figgy pudding?"

"…sure."

* * *

"Merry Festivus!"

"…no. Just… no."

* * *

"I got you a Kwanaza present, Infinity. You like it?"

"…this is traditional African dress. And how many times must I tell you that I'm not black?

"And?"

"Yes, I like it."

* * *

_One month later_

"Happy Martin Luther King Day! I took the liberty of wallpapering your office with his picture."


	33. The Indigo Children Pt 7

Title: The Indigo Children, Part 7

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters:

Prompt: #17 (brown)

Word Count:

Rating: T

Summary: They are young and strong but somehow they still need to find where they belong. A new generation of the KND begins. Harvey Mackenzie gets a girlfriend. Of course Sector W needs to spy on him.

Author's Notes: Part 7 of 10. Don't ask about the ABBA, I just wanted to be silly.

* * *

"Oh my god, is that really- jeez, Lee, stop hogging the binoculars!"

"Hey hey hey, I'm Harvey's friend too, Sonya, so stop trying to steal them from Lee and let me have them instead!"

Sector W had lost their fearless leader two or three years ago. When they heard he had found a girlfriend, though… well, who said the desire to mock someone could ever die?

Lee had to roll his eyes at how his friends, because seriously. He's ten years old and already he's the most mature kid in the room.

"Don't give us that look, Lee. You came too." Paddy gave a snort.

Sonya was more concerned that Harvey wouldn't get a girlfriend and become a desperate recluse. "Do you think we should tell her about the ABBA records?"

The brown-haired girl they'd been watching so closely suddenly burst out into one of ABBA's lesser-known, Swedish translations of "Waterloo".

Sector W shared a what can only be described as a significant look as Paddy gave a low whistle. "No wonder he's dating her."


	34. The Indigo Children Pt 8

Title: The Indigo Children, Part 8

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Numbuh 10, Numbuh 85

Prompt: #18 (black)

Word Count: 374

Rating: T

Summary: They are young and strong but somehow they still need to find where they belong. A new generation of the KND begins. A chance meeting between two operatives who could never give up on the decommissioned.

Author's Notes: Part 8 of 10. CRACK. CRACKCRACKCRACK like cocaine.

* * *

Sometimes Paddy goes to a soda bar and orders four shots of Mountain Dew. He has the bartender line them up in a row, drinks two, and leaves without drinking the others. It's a strange custom for a kid to leave soda untouched, and the bars he's become a regular at usually leave him be.

He's in Los Angeles one night, though, on a priority mission, and after it's over he goes to a soda bar and gets his four shots like always.

A girl comes in just as the bartender is lining up the four drinks, and takes the seat directly to Paddy's left.

_Jaw clenches, unclenches like his sister. That seat is meant for someone else. _

"You looking to get hammered, kid?" she says, ordering a Mountain Dew (_vintage, he notes_) with ice for herself.

"I only drink two."

"Ah, and your imaginary friend drinks the rest?"

He gets a good look at her now and realizes it's Numbuh 10, two days away from thirteen and still prettier than most other girls. She doesn't smile when she says that, though, so he infers that she's here to forget too.

"What was his name?" Paddy says, because he is a selfish child who is angry that someone has disrupted his ritual.

Now he sees that her make-up is smudged and she's been crying.

"Andrew."

She rubs her eyes a little. "What was her name?"

Paddy doesn't say anything, just takes a sip of his Mountain Dew.

"…him."

"What?"

"Him. He's gone now, though."

"Oh. So you're…"

"I'm ten. How should I know?"

"…oh."

Paddy looks at the third shot of Mountain Dew longingly. "You know I'm the Supreme Leader, right?"

Numbuh 10 looks concerned, since she doesn't know what Paddy's getting at. "…yeah."

"What if I said you could remember Andrew without going traitor?"

"Is that even-"

"Yes. I'll put through the papers, if you like."

"Please."

She leaves then, leaves Paddy to think maybe he did the wrong thing, but he thinks Harvey would have approved in his own twisted way.

The night isn't as dark as it used to be. It was black back when Paddy Fulbright drank soda with his leader.


	35. The Indigo Children Pt 9

Title: The Indigo Children, Part 9

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Mushi, 363

Prompt: #19 (white)

Word Count: 331

Rating: T

Summary: They are young and strong but somehow they still need to find where they belong. A new generation of the KND begins.

Author's Notes: WTF IS THIS I DON'T EVEN. I felt bad about never mentioning Mushi. It was supposed to be all evil and stuff and it came out kind of… saucy. Like, wiggling of the eyebrows saucy. PS. I'm getting in the habit of posting these in my blog before posting them here. Just saying.

* * *

"How long are we going to keep doing this?"

Harvey looked down at his hands and up at Mushi Sanban. "Until I can remember again. Like you promised."

"I didn't promise that, _per se_. I promised revenge. And the one person you could avenge yourself against has disappeared off the face of the earth." Harvey started towards her with a tightly clenched fist. Mushi put her hands up defensively. "Not my fault."

Harvey collapsed on the bed and stared up at the water-stained ceiling. So that was it. No old memories to go on except a bald kid with sunglasses who was apparently long-gone. No new memories to go on except the girl sitting next to him.

She crossed her arms, and Harvey is temporarily distracted by the fact that she is standing in her underwear. It's really white and kind of contrasts with the fact that her hair is black- fuck this, he's not some sappy romantic like her sister Kuki. He's technically in his underwear too, but females in their underclothes are a much more foreign concept to him.

Mushi smirked when she noticed that he was distracted. "I'm going to put my clothes on," she said, gesturing to the pile of clothing at the end of the bed, "walk out that door, and take the next bus to LA. It's your call for whether or not you want to follow me. Either way, I will never let you get to third base with me in a seedy motel again, ever."

Harvey let out a loose laugh. "I have a girlfriend, you know."

"Then you're not coming to LA? That's where Numbuh 1's cousin lives, I think."

Harvey stood up and pulled a shirt over his head. "I'm mostly just following you around now. I can't even remember if Numbuh 1 was the one who took my memories."

"That, and your girlfriend is a total bitch."

"That too. Remind me never to take your sister's advice about girls _again_."


	36. The Indigo Children Pt 10

Title: The Indigo Children, Part 10

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Harvey/Paddy, Sonya

Prompt: #20 (colorless)

Word Count:

Rating: K+

Summary: They are young and strong but somehow they still need to find where they belong. A new generation of the KND begins. Sonya Powell is asked to check up on some teens at-risk for recruitment by the Teenz and is happy to report nothing important

Author's Notes: HAHA I AM DONE WITH THIS! I let myself get sucked into this whole Sector W kick and could not for the life of me figure out how to get out of it.

* * *

She's at the aquarium, because teenagers _totally _love to tease little kids at _aquariums_, of all places (she is being completely sarcastic but TND high command is being completely serious). Kidding, though. Sonya is there to determine whether decommissioned operatives are at risk for defecting to the Teenz or any adult group.

And she sees two teenage boys who seem… _average_. She knows them from a time before, when if you had held a kaleidoscope up to their hearts and minds you would have seen a rainbow, twisting and distorting itself and so full of life_, _but now they're almost colorless.

Sonya sees two colorless boys who stand near the glass and look inside at the fish and she feels like she's looking at them through the glass. She sees Paddy take Harveys's hand and give it a squeeze.

Her phone rings. "Number 83, is there anything to report?"

Sonya smiles. "No, sir. Nothing at all."

Things work out best when you do nothing at all.


	37. Universal Sentiments

Title: Universal Sentiments

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Infinity, 74.239, hints of 1/362

Prompt: #65 (passing)

Word Count: 388

Rating: K+

Summary: Infinity thinks his partner is a dumbass. Rachel thinks they're both dumb. (in which infinity and 74.239 check out a girl)

Author's Notes: Oh you galactic cads!

* * *

Andromeda 4823-B2 Spaceport, Milky Way Galaxy

Numbuh Infinity likes things in a particular way. This particular way does not involve sitting in seedy soda bars in space while 74.239 gets sugar high and starts making comments about girls.

"See, Infinity-" 74.239 swings his soda mug in a way that threatens Infinity's pressed suit, "-that girl is totally checking you out. You should talk to her!"

Infinity glances over- blonde ponytail, bush hat, and long overcoat, but definitely female and definitely human.

"Numbuh Seventy-Four Point Two-Three-Nine!" That sobers him up a bit; Infinity never pronounces all seven syllables of the codename unless his partner is being particular annoying. "I told you- I'm not interested in girls-"

"-so you like guys?"

A look along the lines of "will-you-let-me-finish" was shot in 74.239's direction. "-because my kind ages at a much slower rate than yours; therefore I have not yet developed an interest in that sort of thing."

"…so you like guys?"

The girl who had been totally checking Infinity out walks up to the bar and sits between the two, right in the middle. There's a pause, and then-

-the girl whips out a .32 caliber revolver from under her coat and presses it to Infinity's head.

"Where is he?" she snarls, slamming Infinity against the bar. "You have sixty seconds to answer before your brains are added to the décor."

"I don't know who you are," Infinity says calmly, but beside him 74.239 is panicking.

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy- wait, is that Numbuh 362?"

"Numbuh 74.239," she says blithely, "I always wondered where you got off to."

Infinity smirks. "I knew you had a thing for Numbuh 1. I never would have guessed it would bring you all the way out here."

She blushes and looks down.

"He's in the Sirius sector fighting the giant Alpha-Dogs of Beetlejuice. You could hop a shuttle and be there in a week. But you can't possibly blow my brains out _and_ catch that shuttle."

Rachel releases Infinity and runs to catch the shuttle that will take her to Numbuh 1. She turns back. "This isn't over, Infinity!" and is gone in the next instant.

"You gotta admit, she was always pretty hot." 74.239 stared at the spot she had vanished in admiration.

Infinity neither affirms nor denies that statement.


	38. Apache!

Title: Apache!

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Numbuhs 362 and 86

Prompt: #26 (teammates)

Word Count: 321

Rating: K

Summary: Rachel is quick to realize that she does not want to be Fanny's teammate.

Author's Notes: Training academy farce immanent! Based (slightly) off of my relationship with my sister. Yes, she would totally push me out of a plane and tell me it's good for me.

* * *

"You're teammates now," the instructor says. "Help each other."

That is not a very comforting statement when you are about to parachute out of a plane at thirty-thousand feet. Fanny sees the dark-haired boy just _dive_, and the little brat from across the street- _Nigel_ (because even in her mind she sneers his name)- jumps out just as quickly so as not to be upstaged.

Everyone jumps in pairs after that until it's just her and that blonde girl who uses "eh", "man", and "like" about as often as Fanny breathes.

"Are you, like, afraid of heights or something?" she looks confused. "Because earlier you were like, 'I'm so pumped to finally show those wussies who's the toughest'. But I guess not."

Well, Fanny thought dryly, at least she was prepared for the accent. "I wanted to make sure _you_ weren't afraid. But since you're good, I'll just go now."

"Don't go! I told them I wasn't afraid of heights on my application, but we're like a _million bajillion _feet in the air!" The girl looks so panicked that Fanny feels bad.

"C'mon ladies! We're almost out of the drop zone!" The instructor barks.

"We'll go on three," Fanny whispers. "Grab my hand and we'll go on three."

"Okay…"

"One…"

"I'm not so sure about this now-"

"Two…"

"FOR THE LOVE OF RAINBOW MONKEYS I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Fanny jumps, dragging Rachel with her.

"WHAT THE CRUD! YOU SAID WE WERE GOING ON THREE!" Rachel screams as they hurtle downward.

"IT ALWAYS HURTS LESS WHEN YOU'RE LEAST EXPECTING IT! NOW PULL YOU'RE PARACHUTE OR YOU'LL LOOK LIKE A PANCAKE."

"THAT PRINCIPLE ONLY WORKS WITH SETTING POPPED JOINTS! YOU ARE THE WORST TEAMMATE EVER! OH CRUD OH CRUD OH CRUD WE'RE GONNA DIE WE'RE GONNA DIE WE'RE GONNA-"

"Rachel."

"Yes?"

"We're on the ground now."

Rachel opens her eyes and looks around. "Oh."


	39. Apache! Pt 2

Title: Apache! (Part 2)

Fandom: Codename: KND

Characters: Numbuhs 362 and 86

Prompt: #26 (enemies)

Word Count: 529

Rating: K+

Summary: They argue about everything from battle tactics to boys and Rachel wonders if she is a masochist for being friends with Fanny.

Author's Notes: I've noticed that Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 86 both get away with loads of shit during the show. I think Supreme Leaders just like to prove a point.

* * *

"Oh c'mon, sir- _Numbuh 35_ is a terrible operative! You saw him in that fight today- he went for a left hook when he should have gone for an uppercut. It's like he enjoys the pain or somethin'."

Rachel peered up from the reports on her desk at Fanny, who was firmly entrenched in a battered armchair opposite her.

"The word you're looking for is masochist, Fan," she said, "and that doesn't mean you can keep beating Bartie up. He has an important job here and he can't do it with a concussion.

Fanny slumped back in her chair, pouting. "S'not fair. Numbuh 1 beats up our operatives on a daily basis and you never punish him."

"That's always by accident." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What if I were to 'accidentally' punch him in the face?" Fanny trailed off and Rachel detected that wistful gleam in her friend's (enemy's?) eyes that could only mean murder on the horizon.

"Fanny I am _not_ bailing you out of jail ever again, so don't even think about it."

"It's not my fault that the stupid idiot couldn't handle a few scratches on his car."

"You _keyed threatening messages_ into the door. That's definitely different than a few scratches."

"Minor details," Fanny waved the accusation off. The two girls sat in silence together for about a minute before an evil smirk began to inch its way up Fanny's face. "How's about me and you go raise some Cain tonight? I hear there's gonna be a killer party in Dubai."

"No thanks."

"Why not? If I was Numbuh One you'd go."

"Fanny, that's not true and you know it," Rachel started to launch in to her well-rehearsed tirade about how she did _not_ grovel at the heels of her top operative when her communicator went off. "Hold on Fan, I have to take this."

"Oh hey Numbuh One!" Fanny made gagging noises on the other side of the desk that Rachel pretended to ignore. "Stealth mission in Dubai? Sounds pretty cool."

Fanny started making kissy-faces. "You have a lead on Chad? At a party." The kissy-faces stopped and were replaced by a look of pure rage. "Mmm-hm, I think I could pencil that in. See you later. Over and out."

Rachel turned to Fanny and saw that look. "What?"

"He just asked you on a date. A DATE TO THE SAME PARTY I JUST ASKED YOU TO."

"What? No he didn't. Stealth missions are totally different than dates."

"Remember Croatia? With Numbuh 206?"

"That does not count. He started it."

"With all due respect sir, that does count."

"If you come with me it won't be a date."

* * *

_Dubai, United Arab Emirates 0100 hours_

"Sir, I know you place a lot of faith in Numbuh 86, but was she really… an _appropriate _choice for this mission?" Numbuh 1 keeps his hands clasped behind his back, but Rachel can see them itching to reach the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. holstered at his hip.

"Yes, yes she was."

"But why?"

Rachel surveyed the burning building in front of her with the utmost calm.

"Because this is not a date."

Fanny laughed maniacally in the distance. Numbuh 1 sighed.

"Ah."


End file.
